A Product of My Time
by TheReaderofWarsaw
Summary: What do you get when you add a horny teenager who fancies himself a writer and a unhealthy amount of free time? A fuckton of lemons, thats what you get. Presenting pairings that you didn't even know you wanted and a bunch of overdone ones...that's enough. Read the fucking fic already.


Frank was having a hard time. In many ways. You really have to sympathize with him. Walking behind your knock out girlfriend, watching her ass break the laws of fluid mechanics is a guaranteed way of getting yourself hard.

Ahead of him Hazel continued chirping on, occasionally stopping to pick up a flower or fawn over some cute fluffy bunnies. Okay that had been an exaggeration. Frank sincerely hoped there wouldn't be any goddam bunnies. That would just about sent his rage levels through the roof. But Frank was tired. He was tired of all this nature stuff. All he wanted was to pound the living daylights out of his hot-ass,sexy little bitch.

Frank winced as his dick agreed, his rock hard boner clearly visible.

The only reason he had come on this hike was because Hazel had promised him a 'gift'. So here was Frank Zhang trudging along like a good little boy. The scenery was stunning but Frank was more interested in the curving mountains and valleys and contours of his girlfriends lithe body.

Her tight black pants accentuated her tight little ass. All those hours of riding her stupid horse Arion ( Frank still had nightmares about that infernal thing) had certainly paid off. Frank though would have rather have her ride him. Shaking off his wetdreams he moved on hoping, praying for a little action.

Ten minutes later, Frank reflected that his wildest wishes were just about to come true. His train of thought crashed as Hazel leaned in for another kiss. Her soft lips, dispelled all other thoughts. He wrapped his hands around her, holding her in a tighter embrace as his hands wandered the glorious landscape that was her body.

Breathing heavily Frank decided the time for more direct and pleasurable action had come.

Hazel glorious brown breasts soon bounced into view as he ripped off her t-shirt. Her hands were busy extracting his dick. Frank moaned like a puppy as Hazel squeezed his rod, her eyes glinting. His hands were busy groping her mounds, pinching and rolling them. Hazel whimpered and gasped as Frank continued his ministrations.

"Ooh fuck" Frank moaned as she took his dick in her mouth. Her lips slid smoothly over his dick, leaving trails of saliva on his cock. Her tongue moved expertly over his head sending Frank mad with pleasure as Hazel continued to suck on his cock like a kid with a lollipop. Frank moaned as she moved her head up and down, her hot mouth engulfing his cock.

" Yeah you like that slut ?" said Frank grasping the back of her head and starting to force her to take in more and more. Gasping, Hazel took in his cock inch by inch and with a final push she took all of him in. Frank wasted no time facefucking his beautiful girlfriend. With saliva slopping from her mouth as he facefucked her like a ragdoll Hazel looked like a slut. Frank's bitch. Heated on by his thoughts and the disheveled look of his slut Frank started to race on to his end. His hands roughly held her as he thrust his dick in her fucking her warm mouth. He came violently, spurting his hot white cream directly into her mouth. Hazel didn't let a drop spill.

Her hands soon revived him. Frank's hands slid down to the her entrance. Her perfect pink pussy was slopping wet as his hands worked around. As he stroked her mound his fingers fucked her tunnel as they kissed.

"Fuck me Frank" she complained and Frank ever obedient fucked her. His dick slid into her tight tunnel. Frank started fucking her slowly her as he squeezed her globes with his free ands. Hazel moaned with each thrust that only made him more excited. Soon he increased his pace and grasped her hips as he pounded her . Her legs curled in the air circled him. Her eyes were closed as he worked like a piston his dick sliding in and out of her exquisite tunnel. Her pussy juices coated his dick as he worked on, the smell of their fluids musky in the air. Grasping her tighter he increased his pace.

"FUCK yes like that" screamed Hazel as he rushed on. She buckled her hips trying to meet his thrusts as he fucked her.

Flipping her onto her knees, hardly waiting for he stuck his dick in her glorious ass. Her curved spine and ass stuck in the air was a glorious sight . Her rosebud was opened to new dimensions as his eight inch cock inexorably went in inch by inch. Hazel moaned as her ass was filled. Pain and pleasure filled her as he completely filled her. Frank stood still in the moment taking in the sight of his cock impaled in her ass. His hands slapped her delicate backside as he started to fuck her.

Her ass jiggled with each thrust and Hazel screamed " Harder Frank, fuck me like the bitch I am."

Frank continued raping her ass, her screams in the air as he rode on. Her ass tightened and loosened and he picked up pace knowing he was about to cum. He slapped her ass roughly as he fucked her like a bitch in heat . Her tight asshole squeezed his dick and he came in a burst of pleasure. Hazel shook violently, her mouth open as she reached her climax. Her face filled with pleasure as she came flowing . His dick jerked in her ass filling her up with his seed.

As they stopped, breathing heavily and sweating as their bodies glowed in the aftermath, Frank slapped her ass and wheezed "Yeah, you like that you fucking retard ?".

 **A/N: Hey guys. First of all, I'm actually quite sorry for posting this as in my opinion its a trash piece. The only reason I even completed it was because I haven't posted anything in a long time (Schools started which is why) so I was like fuck it.**

 **As always leave a Review** **and also I'm welcome to suggestions.**


End file.
